


here's us on the edge (still hot with wings)

by schneestern



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Loosely inspired by "Good Omens" and too little sleep





	here's us on the edge (still hot with wings)

John sits on the roof of the skyscraper, high up above the city, feet dangling in the fresh summer air. There's tiny cars and tiny people and tiny streets way down below him and he thinks that it's kind of funny how upside down it all is, how different from what he expected.

He flexes his great black wings and enjoys the freedom of not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. No one to save today or tomorrow for that matter, no responsibilities whatsoever. He doesn't get why people are so afraid of death. It's really quite wonderful.

"You're such a show-off," Rodney grumps as he heavily sits down next to John. Appearing out of nothingness has kind of become his thing and John likes how everywhere he goes there's always a fifty percent chance of Rodney appearing next to him. Or rather a one hundred percent chance. John smiles.

"I still don't get why you had to go and ask for wings. Not like anyone besides me can see them. Or like you particularly need them."

John shrugs, letting the breeze fluff the downy feathers of his wings a little. "I like them. Always wanted wings. Besides you have your dramatic leather coat, so all is well."

Rodney still looks mildly grumpy, pouting a little, but John can feel that it's all just an act. The sheer delight over getting to sit here, being--being _this_ , filters through Rodney's skin, his fingertips on John's thigh, loud and clear. It's really quite intoxicating.

"You want to watch the thunderstorm from here or at the beach?" John asks, even though he already knows Rodney's answer. He likes asking anyway. Hearing Rodney's voice is about the only thing he'd trade this in for and he's happy he gets to have both.

"The beach. I like how the wet sand makes your wings look," Rodney says and leans over to kiss John. His lips against John's are warm and soft and then they're gone from one moment to the next, leaving the warm breeze and the top of the skyscraper alone with each other.


End file.
